Bazil/Bane/Rampage v Silverbolt/Starstorm/Megatron
by Xavier
Summary: A Beast Wars/WWF crossover. Just for fun! ^_^


Author's Note: This fic was inspired by Blackbird's similar one. Thanks man. Also, It is suggested that you have watched the WWF beforehand so that you have and idea as to what is going on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bazil/Bane/Rampage vs. Silverbolt/Starstorm/Megatron

By: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  


*The camera scrolls over thousands of screaming fans. Many of which are holding up signs.*

  
  


Jim Ross: Good evening everybody, and welcome to Monday Night Raw!

  
  


Jerry "The King" Lawler: Yeah, and do we have a wild match for you tonight! We all remember the last time these transformer guys did battle here! (Thanks Blackbird!)

  
  


JR: Do we ever! I still feel for that Dinobot fellow.

  
  


King: Yeah he took a beating!

  
  


*Lights go dim and The Acolytes' music begins blaring over the PA system*

  
  


JR: What? The Acolytes? Why is their music on?

  
  


*A small form walks out of the back and slowly strolls down to the ring. The fans begin booing loudly, the figure reaches the Rings and slides in. The lights go on to reveal Bazil's small form.*

  
  


King: It's not the Acolytes! It's Bazil! This guys supposed to be really good!

  
  


JR: The fans don't seem to think so!

  
  


King: Well, any real athlete doesn't care about these miserable fans!

  
  
  
  


*JR's reply is cut off by a flash of pyro as the lights dim once again and Gangrel's music hits the PA*

  
  


Announcer: And now approaching the ring, one of Bazil's tag team partners, BANE!

  
  


*The crowd erupts with cheers as Bane rises up through the floor with fire all around him. He runs to the ring and does a flip over the ring ropes. He begins circling the ring with a wold look in his eyes and his tongue hanging out.*

  
  


JR: That's disgusting.

  
  


King: He gives me the creeps!

  
  


*The lights dim again and Kane's music rumbles out of the PA. A huge form walks out of the back and stalks down the ramp. The lights come on and Rampage pulls himself into the ring.*

  
  


JR: My God! Look at the size of him!

  
  


King: Yeah! I'd hate to be fighting him tonight!

  
  


*Green and Yellow lights begin tracing around the room as Rick Flare's music blares over the PA. Two figures walk out of the back, side by side. The lights come on and Silverbolt and Starstorm walk to the ring and pull themselves up.*

  
  


Announcer: Presenting two-thirds of the opposing three man tag team, Silverbolt and Starstorm!

  
  


*A flood of girls' screams of adoration pierce the cheers. Silverbolt bows and smiles, waving to the crowd.*

  
  


JR: Well, the people do seem to like him!

  
  


King: I don't like him already! 

  
  


*The lights go completely out and a few people scream in fright as the Undertaker's music blares on the PA. Megatron walks slowly to the ring and pulls himself up.*

  
  


JR: And here's the last of the two tag teams! This is a six man-tag, with Bazil, Bane, and Rampage on one side; and Silverbolt, Starstorm, and Megatron on the other.

  
  


King: This is gonna be great!

  
  


*The bell sounds and Bazil and Silverbolt walk into the middle of the ring and face off. Bazil makes a couple of feints at Silverbolt, who attempts to block each one.*

  
  


King: I like this Bazil guy!

  
  


JR: He's toying with him!

  
  


King: Bazil's just to fast for Silverbolt!

  
  


*Bazil kicks Silverbolt in the stomach and follows it up with a series of forearms to the head.*

  
  


JR: Bazil is pressing the early advantage.

  
  


*Silverbolt counters and punches Bazil in the stomach, causing him to double up.*

  
  


King: Bazil may be faster, but he's not stronger! Ouch!

  
  


*Bazil gets whipped into the ropes by Silverbolt, who clotheslines him down to the mat. Silverbolt begins to pull Bazil up but is hit with a low-blow for his troubles.*

  
  


King: Oooo, that's gotta hurt!

  
  


JR: Why didn't the ref call that?

  
  


*The ref, who happens to be Xavier, waves his hands in the air and yells to the announcer.*

  
  


Announcer: This match has been determined, no-holds-barred by the referee!

King: Wow! Did you hear that?

  
  


JR: I've got a bad feeling about this.

  
  


*Bazil whips Silverbolt into the corner and then runs over to Bane and tags him in. The crowd cheers wildly as Bane climbs the turnbuckle and launches himself at Silverbolt, who is laid low by Bane's missile drop-kick.*

  
  


JR: Did you see that? He went half the length of the ring!

  
  


*Bane picks up Silverbolt and head butts him a couple of times, then whips him into the ropes. Bane knocks Silverbolt down with a massive clothesline.*

  
  


JR: He almost took his head off with that one!

  
  


*Bane pick Silverbolt up and puts his head under his arm.*

  
  


JR: Could this be it? Is it over already?

  
  


*Bane delivers the Twist-of-Fate neck-breaker to Silverbolt and covers him.*

  
  


JR: He's got him covered! One... Two... No! Starstorm breaks up the count with a boot to Bane's head!

  
  


King: Whew! I thought that it was over!

  
  
  
  


*Starstorm begins pounding on Bane as Silverbolt crawls back to his corner. Bane elbows Starstorm in the gut and bounces of off the ropes. He attempts to clothesline Starstorm, who ducks under the attack and delivers a reverse neck-breaker to Bane.*

  
  


JR: A great counter there by Starstorm! He picks Bane up and it looks like he's going to... Yes! He DDTed him!

  
  


King: Don't worry, Bane'll bounce back!

  
  


*Bane groggily stumbles to his feet and is immediately knocked down by a drop-kick from Starstorm. Starstorm begins working the crowd and doesn't notice Bane crawl over to his corner and tag in Rampage, who steps over the ropes.*

  
  


JR: Oh my God! Rampage is in the ring, and Starstorm doesn't even notice it!

  
  


King: This'll be good!

  
  


*Rampage walks up to Starstorm, who still has his back to the behemoth. Starstorm is smiling and turns around, only to be grabbed by Rampage. Rampage lifts the small 'bot off of the mat with ease and choke-slams him hard.*

  
  


King: Ouch! Stick a fork in him, he's done!

  
  


JR: What a show of power by that monster! Starstorm's got to be unconscious!

  
  


*Rampage slaps Megatron in the face and turns around as he tries to get in the ring. Xavier stops him and argues with him as Rampage sets up a triple team with Bane and Bazil. Bane climbs up on the top rope and waits while Bazil and rampage get into position.*

  
  


JR: What are they doing? They're... they're going to triple team him!

  
  


King: Yeah, isn't it great?

  
  


*Rampage grabs Starstorm around the throat, and Bazil kneels down behind him as Bane readies himself on the top rope.*

  
  


JR: Rampage looks like he's setting him up for another... Oh my GOD!

  
  


*Bazil hits Starstorm with a low-blow just as Rampage lifts the small 'bot off of the canvas. He plants Starstorm as Bane connects with a flying head-butt off of the top rope.*

  
  


JR: Starstorm must have some kind of internal injury after that!

  
  


King: That was great! Do it again, do it again!

  
  


*Bane and Bazil get back into the neutral corner as Xavier turns back around and Rampage covers Starstorm. Xavier begins the count but Megatron runs in and breaks it up with a double ax-handle. Megatron throws rampage outside of the ring and jumps out after him.*

  
  


JR: Whoa! Look out! They're right here in front of us!

  
  


King: These guys can really go at it!

  
  


*Megatron begins pummeling Rampage with right hands and pushes him back to the barrier, then Rampage seems to suddenly come alive and knocks Megatron back with a single right hand. Meagtron stumbles into the announce table and Rampage kicks him in the stomach. Bane jumps into the ring and runs over to Silverbolt and Starstorm and does a cross-body block and knocks them to the outside. Rampage motions to Bazil as he sets Megatron up for a power-bomb. Bazil climbs onto the top turnbuckle and waits.*

  
  


JR: Oh, no! Not here!

  
  
  
  


King: Help!

  
  


*JR and Lawler scramble out of the way as Rampage power-bombs Megatron on the concrete. He picks up the limp Predacon and places him on the table, and motions for Bazil to act. The small 'bot flies off of the top rope and frog-splashes Megatron through the announce table.*

  
  


JR: Oh, my God! They've completely destroyed out announce table and Megatron in the process!

  
  


King: That was truly awesome!

  
  


*Bazil stands up and high-fives Rampage as the behemoth throws Megatron back into the ring. Bazil climbs in and pulls Megatron to his feet. He kicks Megatron in the stomach and delivers the Stone Cold Stunner, knocking out the huge Predacon.*

  
  


King: That's it, he's a goner!

  
  


JR: Just pin him and end this!

  
  


*Bazil goes to pin Megatron, but is intercepted by Xavier who begins arguing with him. Bazil turns to pin Megatron but is spun around and Rock Bottomed by Xavier.*

  
  


JR: What? The ref just Rock Bottomed Bazil! What's going on here?

  
  


King: Isn't it obvious? He's simply helping Bazil lie down.

  
  


*Rampage runs in and tries to clothesline Xavier, who ducks under it and Rock Bottoms him as well. Then Bane and the rest run in and attack Xavier, who fights them off and hits them each with the Rock Bottom.*

  
  


JR: It looks like the winner is... Xavier? He's not even in this match!

  
  


King: But he beat everyone else!

  
  


*Xavier proceeds to walk out of the ring with Hell's Bells by ACDC blaring over the PA. He leaves behind the moaning forms of all six of the combatants.*

  
  


*The camera pans out as Xavier enters the back and the WWF Raw logo scrolls across the screen.*

  
  


JR: Well, understand it or not, Xavier is your winner!

  
  


King: I understand! Xavier just didn't like those other guys! What more reason does he need?

  
  


*The screen fades out as JR and Lawler get into a heated argument.*

   [1]: mailto:(jwhelan@utk.edu)



End file.
